Pitch Perfect One Shots
by ColbatThunder
Summary: The title says all, really. A little bit of angst involved (possibly). Ideas? Just PM me and I'll try incorporate it or use it in a fanfic. Thanks :) Rated T because it's better to be safe than to be sorry. Jesse x Beca as well as Beca x Chloe. Author's Note: I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything afflicted with it. Remember, this is Fanfiction. Please do not copy. Thanks .
1. Coultrophobia

"Jesse." Beca whimpered, stifling a sob that was about to come bursting out of her mouth. Jesse rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Deep breaths, Becs." He said softly. "It's okay." He smiled a little bit, remembering how a year ago, he would've never believed he'd be in this position, Beca's boyfriend, soothing her as she woke up from a nightmare.

"I-I can't." Beca choked out, the tears spilling out of her eyes as she began to sob quietly to herself.

"It's okay..." Jesse continued to soothe, rubbing her back. "Maybe telling me would help. What did you dream about?" Beca hesitated for a moment.

"J-Just a bad dream." She muttered, wiping her eyes.

"About what?" Jesse pushed softly. Beca murmured something under her breath. "Sorry, didn't catch that." Jesse said, wiping away a tear.

"Um..." Beca hesitated. "Clowns."

"Clowns?" Jesse said in amazement. "I didn't know you were scared of clowns." Beca glared at him.

"I wouldn't have told you if I knew you were going to laugh." She sulked.

"I'm not laughing." Jesse said truthfully. "I just regret bringing you to that circus yesterday, now."

"Yeah." Beca said, smirking at him through her tears. "Now you know why I didn't want to go?" Jesse nodded.

"Once again, I apologize." He muttered. "Now, are you up for some coffee now that you're awake?" Beca nodded, grinning happily as she got up and followed Jesse out.

"If you ever tell anybody about that..." She began, turning around to face Jesse again, sticking her finger out at him for emphasis.

"I won't, my little badass girlfriend." He said, kissing her on the cheek as she glared affectionately at him.


	2. Sick Date

Beca sighed as she sniffled a bit more. She most definitely was _not _sick. Beca Mitchell was _not _the type of person to get sick. Getting sick is a kind of weakness that must be avoided and frowned upon. She slowly got up, got dressed, and went to Bella's rehearsal.

She finally accepted she was sick when Aubrey told her to run a lap, and instead of following _her highness's_ wishes, she sat down because of her dizziness instead, because she would've sat down anyways, because of the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her when she moved. It was just her decision as to whether she sat down, or fell down. Beca groaned, face-palming herself.

"Oh my God." Chloe said, running up to Beca. "Are you feeling okay?" Beca glared at her, feeling slightly fuzzy and warm. Chloe quickly put a cold hand on Beca's forehead. "You definitely have a fever." She muttered as Beca whined unhappily. She hated getting sick. It just wasn't _her_.

"Don't tell Jesse." She said, stifling a cough. "Promise?" The Bellas hesitantly promised.

"Get some rest." Aubrey suggested. Beca nodded, before making her way towards Jesse's dorm.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby." Jesse said, laughing as he hugged Beca. She laughed, before settling down on his bed.

"So what do you have planned for us, dork?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Movie and dinner." Jesse replied immediately. "Your pick." Beca smiled, glad she hadn't told Jesse. She knew Jesse would immediately baby her, and she didn't want to ruin their date plans.

"The Breakfast Club." Beca said, smiling.

"Great." Jesse said, grabbing the CD. "And dinner is pre-planned." They bundled onto the bed, Beca trying to stifle a few coughs as the CD was inserted into the player. "Don't eat too much popcorn." Jesse said softly. "We have an _amazing _dinner planned." Beca nodded, her stomach churning at the thought of food. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle it currently, given her current situation, but wanted to go nonetheless.

"That was a great movie." Jesse said, smiling before he realized Beca had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead gently, before realizing it was burning. He looked at Beca, realizing how pale she was, and that she was shivering slightly, even though she was covered with blankets and was burning.

"Stop staring at me." Beca said, yawning as she woke up. "What time is dinner?"

"Later." Jesse replied softly but adamantly. "Go back to sleep. You're sick."

"No I'm not!" Beca immediately tried to argue, but her argument failed when she began coughing.

"Yeah right." Jesse said, chuckling a little, sticking a thermometer into her mouth. She tried arguing, but resistance was futile, and she slowly accepted that there was going to be a cold stick in her mouth for a while. The thermometer beeped, and Jesse grabbed it before Beca could even react.

"What is it?" Beca asked softly.

"A hundred and three. You're most definitely sick. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner. What do you want?"

"Bread." Beca replied honestly. She didn't think she could stomach anything right now.

"Okay." Jesse said softly, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead.

"Thanks Jess, you're the best." Beca said drowsily. "That rhymed."

"Yeah, it did." Jesse said, laughing as his girlfriend drifted off to sleep.

Beca woke up, stifling a yawn which turned into silent laughter as she realized that Jesse was asleep beside her, but she had twirled all the blankets into a cocoon so he had barely any left. She doubted he would care, but carefully covered him in blankets again so he wouldn't get cold, or worse, sick. She quietly got up and began changing as a bout of nausea hit her, which made her run to the bathroom and empty her stomach. Luckily she had enough sense to close the door, so Jesse didn't wake up. She rinsed her mouth quickly, trying to get rid of the bitter taste. She slowly opened the door, watching Jesse sleep. Suddenly, one of his eyes opened, making her scream.

"Like watching me sleep, huh?" Jesse teased. Beca sighed.

"In your dreams, dork." She muttered, shivering a little. Jesse frowned as he noticed.

"Feel free to take a hoodie." He said, pointing to his hoodie drawer. Beca nodded gratefully before slipping into a large hoodie, snuggling up in it.

"Thanks."


	3. Snowflakes

**Author's Note:** So… some Beca and Chloe fluff fics. :) BTW. I'm sorry for any confusion made (and I totally understand _why _there was confusion, so I'm sorry.) I thought the original tags were Beca, Jesse, and Chloe. I didn't realize it was just Beca and Chloe (because only two tags can be shown, apparently), and I'm still learning how to use , so go easy on me, kay? :) So… here's a Beca and Chloe fic. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Beca smiled as she felt Chloe interlace her fingers with her own.

"This is beautiful." Chloe murmured, staring at the snowy landscape in front of her. Beca felt her mouth twitch into a smile. Of _course _Chloe would think a snowy mountain was beautiful, she was always an optimist. Beca, however, thought that sitting outside for that long would just give her hyperthermia. She exhaled, watching her breath come out in a cloud of vapor before disappearing. She shivered a little, watching the tiny snowflakes fall and land everywhere. Beca smiled at she watched Chloe's fascinated expression.

"You're cute when you concentrate." Beca said softly before wincing at her sappy tone.

"You're cute." Chloe said, grinning as she leant forward and kissed Beca. Beca smiled into the kiss, feeling fireworks explode. Kisses like these were wonderful, warming her entire body up... Chloe gasped and drew away from the kiss as she got up and ran around in circles, before flopping down, creating a snow angel. Beca smiled at her adorableness before shivering. Chloe often forgot that Beca was a lot smaller and got colder a lot easier than she did, and Beca was in no hurry to break her happy moment and remind her, either.

"Don't you think snowflakes are pretty?" Chloe asked from her position on the floor. "They're like the heavens have dandruff and they're landing on us!" Beca wrinkled her nose at that description, but Chloe seemed happy enough with it, so she went along with the description.

"Yeah." Beca murmured to herself as she shivered a bit more, stuffing her gloved hands in her pockets in a failed effort to keep them warm.

"Oh my Gosh! Are you cold?" Chloe asked, sitting up. "Oh my Gosh! How could I not have realized? Let's go in!"

"N-No!" Beca said, her teeth chattering. "I-It's fine. Y-You can stay out here for a bit longer!"

"No! We're going in and having hot chocolate!" Chloe said firmly. Beca smiled. It seems that whatever the problem was, Chloe thought hot chocolate could solve it, not that she was going to complain.

Two hours later, Beca was _finally _a lot warmer, so Chloe and her got into bed together. (To sleep. Chloe wouldn't take advantage of Beca when she was cold.)

"That was amazing." Chloe said, kissing Beca.

"Yes it was, Chloe." Beca murmured into the kiss.

"I love you, Beca." Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca's torso.

"I love you too."


	4. Hair n Bubblegum

Chloe never thought she'd ever see the day Beca come home with pink hair.

"I am NEVER going to see that Stepmonster and her multitude of children, EVER." Beca fumed as she sat down angrily on the couch.

"She has like... two kids." Chloe said, confused.

"Two MONSTROUS kids!" Beca nearly yelled. "I HATE those little pipsqueaks!"

"Come on!" Chloe said, smiling a little. "They aren't that bad!"

"YES THEY ARE!" Beca yelled, yanking off her hat. "They stuck BUBBLEGUM in my hair while I was asleep!" Chloe stared open-mouthed at Beca's hair. Beca always had nice, shoulder length brown hair, and now it was matted with pink bits of bubblegum.

"Oh my God!" Chloe said. "I'll try find ways to remove it." Beca sighed, running after Chloe as Chloe escaped into her room.

"Ways to get rid of bubblegum in your hair." Chloe murmured under her breath as she typed the words into the search bar.

"That one." Beca said, pointing at the first result. Instantly, a list of seven ways to get bubblegum out of hair was shown.

"Wanna try the peanut butter one?" Chloe asked. "I always have smooth peanut butter. I used to live off it but not so much now. My new obsession are oreos."

"I'm glad." Beca said, smirking at her girlfriend. "I'm allergic."

"To oreos?" Chloe asked, mortified. Beca rolled her eyes, smiling a little bit.

"To peanut butter." She said, folding her arms. "Well, peanuts, really. That's why I can't have it in my _hair."_

You've never told me that." Chloe said, confused. "What about the picnics with peanut butter?"

"I just eat everything else." Beca said, shrugging. "It's not like anything majorly bad happens anyways. I just get itchy and red."

"That's pretty bad." Chloe said, turning around and raising an eyebrow. Beca shrugged.

"Where the _hell _are we going to get silicone drops?" Beca asked, pointing at the next way.

"Let's just skip that." Chloe said, pointing to the next one. "Cooking oil in your hair works, apparently." Beca shrugged.

"Do you have cooking oil?" She asked. Chloe thought for a moment before nodding. Beca grabbed a pen, quickly scribbling down the first method. Chloe rolled her eyes as Beca's messy left-handed scrawl.

"Is that even legible?" She asked. Beca looked slightly hurt.

"_I _can read it." She said, biting the end of the pen. "There's a salt water method with ice."

"It's too complicated." Chloe muttered. "But it's worth a try anyways. Write it down." Beca nodded, biting her tongue as she wrote it down. "Vaseline method." Beca shrugged, but wrote it down anyways.

"Adhesive remover?" Beca asked, reading the page questioningly. "Thank God we don't have that."

"Hair mousse, toothpaste, alcohol... Mayonnaise..." Chloe said, listing out the ideas.

"I _refuse _to put mayo in my hair." Beca said, drawing the line at that.

"Cold cream..." Chloe stopped. "How long has that been in your hair for anyways?" She asked, holding up the sticky ends of Beca's hair.

"Um... two hours?" Beca said thoughtfully. "I woke up at ten and they probably woke up at eight and did this. And... I came over straight away, so maybe two and a half hours."

"Well, we'll see what we can do." Chloe said, sighing as she grabbed the first thing on the list. "Oil."

Two hours later, Chloe decided that trying to get the rest of the bubblegum out of Beca's hair was just a lost cause. They'd done everything on the list and only managed to get out about half of it.

"Becs," Chloe said softly. "You might have to get your hair cut." Beca sighed, touching her sticky and gross hair.

"Fine." She said, giving in. "Just try cut it nicely." Chloe carefully grabbed the scissors and only cut away the necessary bits. She didn't want Beca to have a horrible haircut as much as Beca herself didn't.

"And... done." Chloe said, biting her lip as she shoved a mirror into Beca's face. "What do you think?" Beca looked at her nicely layered hair. Anybody who didn't know Beca wouldn't have known the length changed, but Beca and Chloe did.

"It's wonderful." Beca said, grinning. "Thank you."


End file.
